Cyrano' traducción de PortiaInAStorm
by FicTranslator
Summary: Este fanfic es la traducción de Cyrano, de PortiaInAStorm. En él, Marley lee literatura clásica mientras se debate entre sus sentimientos por Jake y Ryder.
1. Capítulo 1: Alerta de Spoiler

A/N: Hola. Como podréis averiguar por mi perfil y mi nombre de usuario, los fanfics que voy a subir no son míos, sino de autores que escriben en inglés y que me da su permiso para traducir sus historia. En este caso, este fanfic, 'Cyrano', es de PortiaInAStorm. Todas las reviews que hagáis se las mandaré, para que pueda saber vuestra opinión.

Mi intención es seguir traduciendo fanfiction de inglés a español, si hay alguno que os gustaría leer en español, mandadme un mp o derjármelo en las reviews.

En el primer capítulo he decidido dejar la A/N de la autora original (que está en cursiva), porque me parece que explicaba ciertas cosas de la historia.

Espero que os guste :D

Disclaimer: Como ya he dicho, la historia no es mía, sino de PortiaInAStorm y ni Glee, ni los personajes que aquí aparecen son ni suyos ni míos.

_A/N original: Hola a todos, y bienvenidos a mi primera historia de Glee. No sé exactamente cómo sería el diagrama de Venn de 'gente que ve Glee' y 'gente que ha leído Cyrano de Bergerac', pero si tú, al igual que yo, estás en esa sección central, entonces esto es para ti. Por si a alguien le interesa, estoy utilizando la edición de Kingsbury. Realmente apreciaría vuestro apoyo. ¡Disfrutad!_

_**Capítulo 1: Alerta de Spoiler**_

- Lo siento.

- Debería irme.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Marley dio la vuelta y caminó a ciegas por el pasillo alejándose de la taquilla de Ryder. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? Ella sólo había querido darle a Ryder su tarjeta por el día de San Valentín y agradecerle el que hubiera ayudado a Jake con las ideas para su regalo. Pero no había previsto que él la besaría.

Se escabulló al baño de las chicas un momento para poder serenarse. Ryder la había besado. _Ryder la había besado_. ¿Cómo se había metido en este lío?

Apoyó sus libros en la esquina del lavabo y miró a sus propios ojos en el espejo, sorprendida de ver que no había nada diferente. Se sentía diferente. Ruborizada, agitada.

Avergonzada.

Era ridículo. No es como si nunca hubiese besado antes a Ryder; se besaban todo el tiempo cuando eran Danny y Sandy en la producción escolar de Grease. Y aquélla vez, en el backstage, la noche del estreno.

Pero eso fue antes de que ella y Jake hubieran empezado a salir oficialmente. Eso fue antes de que Jake le dijera que la quería y ella le correspondiera. Y lo decía en serio… ¿Verdad?

- Cálmate, Marley-, se dijo severamente mirándose al espejo. - Después de las clases, podrás tener todo el tiempo que quieras para volverte loca por esto-. Con esto, respiró hondo y salió del baño.

Se deslizó hace la clase de inglés de la señora Swanson, y se sentó sólo unos segundos antes de que la campana sonara. Se sintió momentáneamente aliviada de que Ryder hubiese sido cambiado de clase después de que le diagnosticaran la dislexia. Lamentablemente, no tuvo la suficiente suerte como para evitar a Jake también, y lo primero que hizo fue buscar los ojos de su novio por la habitación.

- Hey -, articuló Jake, guiñándole un ojo. – Te quiero.

Consiguió lanzarle una sonrisa (al menos, ella pensó que lo hizo), y se volvió hacia la pizarra a la vez que la señora Swanson empezaba a pasar lista. Sólo había que esperar hasta después de la escuela para volverse loca. ''Ni siquiera puedo mirarle. ¿Y si es capaz, de alguna forma, de averiguar que he besado a Ryder?''.

La señora Swanson apartó su lista de clase y tomó una novela desgastada, alzándola hacia la clase.

- Espero que todos hayáis hecho lo que os pedí para el fin de semana, y hayáis leído los primeros tres actos de Cyrano de Bergerac – dijo.

Marley sí lo había hecho; de hecho, ya lo había leído muchas veces. Era uno de sus libros favoritos, y en circunstancias normales, estaría deseando de hablar sobre él…Pero, ¿cómo se supone que iba a concentrarse en el libro cuando actualmente estaba lidiando con su propia situación de Cyrano en la vida real?

- ¿Quién puede hacer un breve resumen de los tres primeros actos? – dijo la señora Swanson.

Cuando nadie se prestó voluntario, llamó a alguien, a una chica con el uniforme de las Cheerios cuyo nombre Marley no sabía. Era una chica bonita, pero era difícil pasar por alto el enorme collarín que llevaba puesto.

- A ver, hay dos chicos, Cyrano y Christian – dijo la Cheerio. – Y los dos aman a la misma chica, Roxane. Pero Cyrano averigua que Roxane ama a Christian, así que ignora sus propios sentimientos para ayudar a Christian a ganársela.

La profesora asintió.

- Muy Bien. ¿Cómo ayuda Cyrano a Christian? ¿Kitty?

Desde su asiento cercano al de Marley, Kitty suspiró con fastidio, haciendo estallar su chicle ruidosamente.

- Escribe todas esas románticas cartas de amor, ya que Christian es demasiado tonto para pensar en algo que decirle por sí mismo.

Marley se removió en su asiento. Era difícil no ver el paralelismo entre Ryder y Cyrano…ella misma se lo había dicho: ''Jake es genial y eso, pero no es capaz de esto. De nada de esto. Sé que fuiste tú, susurrándole al oído, como Cyrano''. Dios, por sorpresa, la había besado. Probablemente había sonado como algún tipo de invitación abierta. ¿Por qué no habría mantenido la boca cerrada, fingiendo que la habían engañado? No habría sido un gran problema. Así que Ryder recordaba su canción favorita y sus flores preferidas. ¿Y qué? No es que la única razón por la que a ella le gustaba Jake era que le daba regalos.

- ¿Por qué creéis que Cyrano querría ayudar a Christian? – continuó la señora Swanson.

Marley apenas estaba escuchando cuando la Cheerio del collarín levantó la mano.

- Él quería que ella se sintiera querida por el chico que la amaba – dijo la Cheerio, suspirando por el romanticismo de todo aquello.

Kitty resopló.

- Más bien, él quería conseguirla, pero sabía que ella nunca lo miraría dos veces, por su narizota – dijo – Así que él estaba como, ya que no la puedo tener, podría ayudar al tío bueno a conseguir algo.

- Ese es un apunte interesante, Kitty – dijo la señora Swanson, obviamente acostumbrada a que sus alumnos rebajaran la literatura clásica a jergas y tosco parafraseado. – En la página 110, Cyrano dice ''Aun así siento que mi corazón algo ha ganado, dado que en esos labios en los que Roxane está atrapada, besa las palabras que yo digo''.* Cyrano siente eso incluso aunque Christian es el que la besa, Cyrano ha ganado algo de eso: la seguridad de que sus palabras, sus acciones, son las que la hicieron sentirse de esa forma.

- Lo que yo había dicho – intervino Kitty. – Eso es lo más cerca que va a estar de tener para él.

Marley se sorprendió a sí misma jugueteando con el colgante de corazón que llevaba alrededor del cuello, se dio cuenta de que Ryder probablemente también había notado que lo llevaba, y sintió un pequeño pinchazo de culpa. ¿Cómo se habría sentido Ryder cuando la vio llevando su colgante por la escuela? ¿Estaría contento de que ella disfrutara del colgante que él había elegido? ¿O era doloroso, porque él sabía que ella lo llevaba por Jake? Esa misma mañana, ella había supuesto que sería la primera opción, aunque en vista de la forma en la que él la había besado…

Era doloroso para él, ¿no? Si ella estuviera en su situación, ¿podría haber cantado los coros mientas que su mejor amiga le cantaba una serenata al chico que ella quería, y en cambio, ponerse la medalla de haber tenido la idea de hacerlo en primer lugar? Dios, se sentiría destrozada. ¿Cómo era posible que él fuera tan amable?

Pero realmente no era tan amable, ¿verdad? Si él fuera tan noble con lo de dejarlos a ella y a Jake ser felices juntos, no la habría besado en el pasillo de esa forma. Besar a la novia de tu amigo definitivamente no estaba bien, bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero…

Se disculpó. Y parecía tan afectado por ello como ella lo había estado. Claramente, él no había querido besarla. Había sido sólo una de esas cosas, esas cosas que simplemente pasan antes de que tengas la oportunidad de pensarla. Un impulso espontáneo, o lo que sea. Y…

Ella no lo había detenido. ¿No la hacía aquello parcialmente culpable? Mayoritariamente culpable, dado que él, al menos, tenía la excusa de sus sentimientos por ella. ¿Cuál era su excusa? ¿Que besaba bien? Bueno, eso no era para nada de ser una guarra…

- ¿…Marley?

La cabeza de Marley se levantó con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de que la profesora la estaba llamando:

- ¿S-Sí? Lo siento, no he oído la pregunta – tartamudeó.

La señora Swanson enarcó una ceja:

- He dicho que qué piensas sobre el beso.

- Fue realmente bueno – espetó Marley sin pensar.

Podía sentir la sangre acudiendo a sus mejillas. ¿Qué la había poseído para decir eso? Ella estaba claramente preguntando por el beso entre Christian y Roxanne, ¡no el suyo y de Ryder!

Obviamente, no era la respuesta que la señora Swanson estaba esperando, y se la veía sorprendida y satisfecha de tener una nueva perspectiva sobre el tema:

- ¿Qué te hace decir eso, Marley?

Marley tragó con fuerza:

- Bueno, no veo porqué todo el mundo odia tanto a Christian siempre. Quiero decir, ¡sólo porque no fuera tan bueno en traducir sus sentimientos a palabras, no quiere decir que la quiera menos!

La Cheerio con el collarín la miró con desaprobación:

- Es bastante superficial elegir al tío guapo antes que al chico con cerebro – dijo.

Marley se enfureció:

- ¡Al menos Christian tuvo lo que tenía que tener para decirle a Roxane cómo se sentía! Él-él quería hacerla feliz e hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Así que, ¿qué más da que tuviera ayuda? Algunas personas son simplemente mejores en pensar en ideas para regalos (o en ideas para cartas) o lo que sea. ¡Pero eso no significa necesariamente que sea el mejor de los dos!

La Cheerio sacudió la cabeza lo mejor que pudo en su restrictivo collarín:

- Si Cyrano no es el mejor de los dos, ¿entonces por qué se apartó de una forma tan desinteresada?

- ¡Quizás porque sabía que Christian la quería más! – respondió Marley.

- Oh, por favor – se mofó la Cheerio – Cuando Roxane averigüe quién escribió realmente las cartas, se dará cuenta de que ha sido a Cyrano a quien ha querido todo el tiempo. Es obvio que acabarán juntos al final.

- ¡Ja! – replicó Marley, levantándose de su asiento – ¡Él nunca se lo dice, y cuando finalmente ella lo averigua, él muere justo después!

- ¿¡Qué!? – chilló la Cheerio.

- Alerta de spoiler – se rio Kitty disimuladamente.

La señora Swanson fruncía el ceño hacia ella.

- Eh, gracias, Marley. Me alegra ver que mis estudiantes leen tan apasionadamente. Pero vamos a intentar mantener la discusión sobre la primera mitad del libro por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Marley de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie y que la clase entera estaba mirándola fijamente. Podía sentir la mirada de Jake desde la esquina trasera, la preocupación peleando con la diversión en sus ojos oscuros.

- Lo siento – graznó, con las mejillas encendidas de nuevo. – Sólo…quiero decir… ¿puedo ir a beber un poco de agua?

Con el asentimiento de la profesora, huyó de la habitación, yendo directamente hacia la seguridad del baño de las chicas.

(*) Aunque he leído Cyrano de Bergerac, ahora mismo no tengo ningún ejemplar del libro a manos, por lo que la cita que la autora de la historia extrajo palabra por palabra del libro, tuve que traducirla de la forma que (a mi me pareció) que se acercaba más a lo que ponía en inglés. Probablemente, no será de esa forma como venga expresado en el libro original, pero sirve para hacerse una idea.


	2. Capítulo 2: Lloro y tiemblo

Capítulo 2: Tiemblo, lloro.

A/N: ¡Hola! Este es el segundo capítulo de esta historia, que tiene un total de cinco. Si lo leéis y os gusta, haced reviews, a la autora original le encantará saber lo que pensáis de su historis. ¡Disfrutad del capítulo 2!

En la seguridad del baño de las chicas, Marley respiró hondo varias veces y salpicó su cara con agua, intentando calmarse. Se daba perfecta cuenta de que se había avergonzado a sí misma allí afuera, pero no había podido evitarlo.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y Kitty entró.

- Te estás comportando como una friki total – dijo sin preámbulos.

Marley suspiró y se acomodó en el radiador, intentando prepararse para las afiladas pullas que para Kitty parecían significar la amistad.

- Genial, Kitty. Gracias – dijo con aire cansado. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Kitty se encogió de hombros, inclinándose hacia el espejo y repasando su brillo de labios.

- Le dije a la señora Swanson que eras bulímica, y que quería asegurarme de que no estuvieras potando.

La boca de Marley se abrió de la sorpresa y el horror.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Kitty!

- Relájate, azucarillo llorón. Estaba bromeando – dijo Kitty poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pero algo en su expresión le dio a entender que probablemente fuera cierto, después de todo. – Simplemente, parecía que necesitabas hablar, eso es todo. Quiero decir, ¿entras en clase con los ojos vidriosos como si hubieras sufrido una conmoción cerebral, y justo después te vuelves loca porque a nadie le gusta tu personaje favorito de los deberes? Eso es estúpido hasta para ti.

Parte de Marley quería esperar hasta que pudiera hablar con alguna otra persona sobre esto, alguien en quien confiara más, como Unique o su madre, pero el secreto le pesaba tanto que o lo soltaba o explotaba.

- Si te cuento algo, ¿prometes no contárselo a nadie? - preguntó, totalmente seria.

- ¿Ni siquiera a Jake? – preguntó Kitty, arqueando una ceja perfectamente esculpida.

- ¡Especialmente no a Jake! – dijo Marley con rapidez.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío, te has liado con Ryder! – cacareó Kitty, haciendo que los ojos de Marley se abrieran. - ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía!

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! No – protestó Marley. – Fue…No nos 'liamos'… pero él me besó. Una vez. En el pasillo, antes de clase.

- Lo que sea. Entonces, ¿estuvo bien o te mordió el labio con sus dientes de asno?

- No, estuvo bien – dijo Marley distraídamente, demasiado nerviosa hasta para defender a Ryder en lo de los dientes, que estaban perfectamente bien…no es que ella hubiera prestado atención a la boca de Ryder. – Pero, ¿cómo lo averiguaste?

Kitty suspiró:

- Cariño, eres tan transparente como un trozo de plástico de cocina. ¿Dar la tabarra con que sólo porque un chico no sepa hacer regalos no significa que sea el chico inadecuado? ¿Lo cual es, por otra parte, totalmente erróneo? Era completamente obvio que estabas hablando sobre los regalos de San Valentín de Puckerman, de lo cual NADIE piensa que haya tenido las ideas por sí mismo. Quiero decir, sabías inmediatamente que tenía un cupido larguirucho con el pelo como Bieber rondándole por los hombros, ¿no?

- Sí - admitió Marley, mordiéndose el labrio inferior.

- Quiero decir, Jake está bueno, y supongo que es un buen tío o lo que sea, pero no es exactamente del tipo romántico.

- Eso no es verdad – lo defendió Marley. – ¡Él me cantó en la sala del coro, delante de todo el mundo, para decirme que me quería!

- Ah, sí… - recordó Kitty. – Ryder le dijo que lo hiciera.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – Marley estaba alterada. ¿_Ryder _planeó eso _también_?

- Tan serio como un ataque al corazón – dijo Kitty solemnemente. – Blaine los escuchó hablar sobre eso en las taquillas, y se lo contó a Tina, que me lo contó a mí.

Sólo porque Ryder estuviera implicado no significa que la confesión de amor de Jake fuera una mentira, razonaba Marley para sí misma. Pero seguía siendo una forma desagradable de despertarse. Pensó que quizás estaba empezando a entender cómo se sintió Roxane cuando oyó a Cyrano leer las cartas de 'Christian' en voz alta.

- ¿Por qué haría Ryder algo así? – gimió.

- Bah – respondió Kitty. – Está totalmente enamorado de ti y no quería que tuvieras un día de San Valentín cutre cuando te dieras cuenta de que estabas atrapada con Puckerman y cualquier estúpido regalo que fuera a hacerte. Probablemente, ropa interior sexy o algo horrible por el estilo –. Apuntó con un dedo a Marley, quien estaba acercándose peligrosamente a las lágrimas. – Deja de hacer eso. Ese temblor de labio de princesa de Disney. Para. No va a hacer que Ryder desaparezca.

- Tú fuiste la primera que me dijiste que yo no le gustaba – dijo Marley, sintiendo la necesidad repentina de echarle la culpa a alguien, para variar.

- Eh, sí – dijo Kitty. – Eso fue porque quería que pensaras que no le gustabas a _nadie_, no que Puckerman era tu mejor opción. La verdad es que metí la pata ahí.

Marley eligió ignorarla cuando una idea más horripilante se le ocurrió:

- Así que… ¿tan obvio era lo que estaba pensando en la clase de inglés?

- Oh, sí. Del todo. Has descubierto el pastel, hermana – confirmó Kitty.

- ¿Crees que Jake se dio cuenta?

- No lo sé… - dijo Kitty frunciendo el ceño. – Quizás no. Quiero decir, los Puckerman no son exactamente famosos por pensar con el cerebro de la azotea, ¿sabes?

Marley suspiró, escondiendo la cara en las manos:

- ¿Qué debería hacer, Kitty?

- Haz malabarismos con los dos hasta que la solución te dé en la cara – respondió la otra chica. A la mirada de reprimenda de Marley, gruño: - ¿En serio? ¿Me pides consejos a _mí_?

Después de la escuela, Marley le dio un puntapié a una patata caída con el filo de su zapatilla mientras esperaba a su madre en la cafetería vacía. Había ensayo del Glee Club aquél día, pero había ido a hablar con el señor Shuester después de la séptima hora y le mintió diciéndole que no se encontraba muy allá para ponerse a cantar. Se sintió mal por utilizar el sombrío y apático humor en el que él había estado desde que la señorita Pillsbury lo dejara en el altar para su beneficio, pero Marley no estaba segura de estar en condiciones de enfrentarse a Ryder en aquél momento, o a Jake, o a cualquiera, realmente. Hacía casi dos horas desde que Kitty le había prometido no contarle a nadie lo del beso, así que era casi seguro que todos los del Glee Club lo sabrían ya.

Una de las puertas se abrió, y Marley se quedó congelada cuando Jake entró en la cafetería, localizándola y asintiendo para sí mismo, como si hubiera sabido que ella estaría allí. Con las manos en los bolsillos, se sentó en la silla de al lado de ella.

- Hey.

- Hey – respondió Marley suavemente.

Jake miró fijamente sus piernas extendidas por un momento antes de volverse hacia ella:

- Así que… ¿supongo que no hay forma de que todo lo que dijiste en la clase de inglés no fuera sobre el día de San Valentín, eh?

Marley se tomó un segundo para desenredar la doble negación, y después otro segundo para avergonzarse de que él hubiera visto a través de su locura tan fácilmente.

- Probablemente – admitió. – Ryder no me lo dijo – añadió. – Lo averigüé yo sola.

- Te lo iba a decir, lo prometo – dijo Jake con seriedad. – No pretendía mentir ni nada de eso. Sólo me puse nervioso. Todo este lío del romance y la monogamia es algo así como nuevo para mí. Estoy en ello, aun así. Lo estoy intentando.

- Lo sé – dijo Marley, teniendo problemas para hablar debido al nudo de su garganta. – Sé que no fueron tus ideas, pero sigo pensando que fue realmente dulce. Puedo ver lo mucho que lo estás intentando, Jake, me encanta lo mucho que lo intentas. Me encanta eso de ti.

Por alguna razón, esto pareció hacer que Jake se sintiera peor en vez de mejor, y suspiró frustrado, golpeando una de sus manos contra la mesa:

- El problema es que no importa lo mucho que trabaje para merecerte, para ser el tío que quieres que sea, eso no cambia el hecho de que _él ya es_ ese tío.

- Jake…

- Es que, mientras que estaba por ahí con Kitty y lloriqueando por el estúpido musical de la escuela porque estaba celoso, él era el que se daba cuenta de que te pasaba algo malo. Él fue quien vio lo que te estabas haciendo a ti misma, e intentó hacerte sentir mejor. Vi cómo te besó en el backstage – sonaba enfadado, pero ella podía ver que era sobre todo consigo mismo. – Nunca voy a ser el tío que…

- Ryder me besó – espetó Marley. Su conciencia no le dejaría escuchar otra palabra del discurso auto denigrante de Jake cuando no había sido él el que había hecho algo malo. – Quiero decir, hoy. Antes de la séptima hora. No le devolví el beso, pero… tampoco lo paré – juntó las manos, asustada de mirarlo a los ojos. – Lo siento mucho.

Las manos de él se cerraron en un puño en la mesa, pero no perdió los estribos:

- Más o menos le engañe cuando iba detrás de ti – dijo imparcialmente. – Sabía que tenía que ir al médico para algo en el fin de semana en el que suponía que iba a tener la primera cita contigo, y me aproveché de eso para ir yo contigo en su lugar. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme que me siguiera para darme un poco de mi propia medicina.

- No fue así – dijo Marley automáticamente. – No creo que tuviera la intención de hacerlo; sólo pasó. Y se disculpó…

- Lo estás…defendiendo – dijo Jake lentamente.

- No exactamente – suspiró ella. – Es sólo… Tú sabías lo que sentía por mí. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo ayudarte con todo lo de San Valentín, sabiendo lo doloroso que sería para él?

- Actuaba como si no pasara nada – se defendió Jake. – Además, no se lo pedí, él se ofreció.

- Odio haberle hecho daño. Los dos lo hicimos – dijo Marley.

- ¿Y por eso es por lo que lo dejaste besarte? –preguntó Jake. - ¿Porque sentías pena por él?

- ¡No! – protestó Marley, antes de admitir finalmente: - No sé _qué_ siento exactamente por él.

- Bueno… - la mandíbula de Jake se cerraba con determinación, pero Marley podía ver en sus ojos que estaba tan dolido como lo había estado Ryder. – Supongo que eso es problema nuestro, entonces.

Marley lo vio ponerse en pie, un escalofrío helado recorriéndola:

- Jake, espera. No te vayas.

Él sacudió la cabeza:

- Mira, Marley. Estoy molesto, y sí, bastante cabreado, pero lo pillo, ¿vale? Necesito algo de espacio y tú pareces necesitarlo también.

- ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? – preguntó con una vocecita.

Él volvió a deslizar las manos en sus bolsillos:

- Bueno, sí. Supongo que eso es lo que estoy haciendo – y miró a la vez que ella parpadeaba y una lágrima rodó por su cara. – Escucha. Me preocupo por ti. Pero no quiero estar contigo a no ser que estés seguras que yo soy el único al que quieres.

- Jake… - su voz se rompió, pero él no se volvió hacia ella, y ella enterró la cara entre las manos y lloró.


	3. Capítulo 3: Los chicos serán chicos

Capítulo 3: Los chicos serán chicos.

Al día siguiente, en el ensayo del Glee Club, las cosas parecían normales en la superficie, pero todo el mundo podía sentir las fracturas internas del grupo. Marley se sentó con Unique, intentando evitar los ojos de Ryder, quien estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la tarima. Jake todavía no había aparecido.

- Me he enterado de lo de Puckerman y tú – le dijo Kitty al oído. Se inclinaba hacia delante desde la fila trasera, pero su voz no era lo suficientemente baja para evitar que los demás la oyeran. – Sólo quería que supieras que, dado que ahora somos amigas, planeo seguir el código de las chicas y esperar las dos semanas de duelo completas antes de ir a por él.

Unique le lanzó una mirada asesina y pasó un brazo de apoyo por los hombros de Marley.

Jake entró en la sala de ensayos a tiempo para pillar el final de la declaración de Kitty.

- Sabes que odio a Taylor Swift, pero tiene una canción que describe perfectamente cuándo volveremos tú y yo, Kitty – dijo él con sequedad, tirándose en una silla de la última fila.

Sin inmutarse, ella sólo le echó una sonrisa felina:

- Muy mono por tu parte que pienses eso.

Marley, escuchándolos charlar, se sorprendió de lo poco molesta que estaba. Jake era especial para ella, y la separación todavía estaba fresca, pero no era el fin del mundo. No se sentía como si ya no pudieran hablar o ser amigos. La forma en la que Jake la miró y se las arregló para echarle una media sonrisa le hizo pensar que él se sentía de la misma forma.

Ryder, por otra parte, estaba obviamente destrozado. Su habitual sonrisa amistosa estuvo completamente ausente durante la clase entera, y ella estuvo el suficiente tiempo mirándolo a escondidas para saber que estaba evitando enérgicamente mirarla.

Debería hablar con él, ¿verdad?

Marley no sabía exactamente lo que le quería decir a Ryder, pero quería enfriar los ánimos entre ellos dos. Quizás él estuviera asustado de que ella estuviera enfadada con él por besarla. Quizás el estuviera enfadado con ella por huir cuando lo hizo, en vez de desquitarse como una persona cuerda y normal En cualquier caso, ella le echaba de menos, lo cual era ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que llevaban sin hablarse sólo un día.

Cuando terminaron con el ensayo, ella decidió esperarlo fuera y arrinconarlo cuando saliera al pasillo. Pero cuando Ryder se preparaba para salir, vio a Jake agarrándolo por el codo y tirando de él hacia dentro. La preocupación burbujeó dentro de ella, y estaba casi decidida a volver a la sala de ensayo para evitar cualquier tipo de horrible careo de machos que fuera a suceder, pero Unique la apartó de la puerta:

- ¿De verdad crees que estando ahí vas a mejorar las cosas, cielo?

Marley suspiró, mordiéndose el labio:

- No lo sé. ¿Y si se están peleando?

Unique se encogió de hombros:

- Los chicos serán chicos – dijo. – Bueno…ya sabes…excluyendo a la que habla.

Marley puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisita.

- Así que… - los ojos de Unique brillaban, usa expresión que Marley reconoció como su señal de recepción de buenos cotilleos. – Vas a elegir a Ryder, ¿no? He oído que te besó después de la boda del señor Shue… Y por otra parte, ¿por qué no me enteré de eso por ti?

Derrotada, Marley se dejó caer sobre la pared:

- Lo siento. Iba a contártelo, pero mi cerebro estaba un poco disperso entonces, y después, cuando pasó lo todo lo de la ruptura con Jake, me sentía muy culpable, y no tenía ganas de hablar de ello…

- Ya lo pillo – dijo Unique, consolándola. – No está mal estar confusa.

- Quiero decir, Jake era maravilloso, y estoy triste porque se acabara, y no puedo evitar pensar que debería hablar con él e intentar volver – dijo Marley. – Pero Ryder…Ha sido tan paciente y dulce, y cuando me besó me sentí…

- ¿Te sentiste cómo? – Unique sobrevivía por cada una de sus palabras.

- No lo sé… ¿bien? ¿Correcto? Fue como si…él no pudiera evitar besarme y yo no pudiera evitar dejarle, ¿sabes?

- No – suspiró Unique con una sonrisa. – Bueno, te lo pregunto otra vez: Vas a elegir a Ryder, ¿verdad?

- Pero Jake… - empezó Marley.

- Jake Puckerman se puede cuidar solito – dijo Unique con confianza. – Lo admito, estaba equivocada al decir que era un _completo_ mujeriego, y realmente, se convirtió en un tío bastante agradable. Pero se recuperará.

- ¡Oye! – bromeó Marley. - ¿Estás sugiriendo que soy fácil de olvidar?

Unique se rio:

- Ni un poquito. Eh, mira…

La puerta de la sala de ensayos se abrió y las dos se escabulleron por una puerta, para quitarse de en medio. Jake salió de la habitación dando zancadas, solo, caminando en la dirección opuesta. Marley echó un vistazo al pasillo, y esperó, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio que Ryder no había salido.

- ¿Unique? Creo que será mejor que vaya a ver…

- Ajá… - Unique le echó una mirada que implicada que sabía todas las _razones _por las que Marley quería ver a Ryder. – Todo lo que puedo decir es que más te vale que yo sea la primera en enterarse de los detalles, Marley Rose.

Marley le dio un empujón con el hombro, sacudiendo el pelo con irritación.

- No habrá _detalles_ – se burló, antes de salir hacia la sala de ensayos.


	4. Capítulo 4: El beso de Roxane

A/N: A los fans de Ryley les va a gustar este capítulo. El quinto capítulo sólo es un pequeño epílogo. Se agradecería alguna review :D

Capítulo 4: El beso de Roxane

Marley casi se dio con el marco de la puerta, pero no lo hizo, finalmente reuniendo el coraje suficiente para meterse de cabeza en la sala de ensayos. Ryder estaba sentado en el piano, de espaldas a ella.

- Hey.

- Hey – dijo él, volviéndose.

Sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez desde el beso, y Marley de pronto entendió a lo que se refería la gente cuando hablaban sobre mariposas en el estómago.

- Eh… No parece que Jake te haya pegado – honestamente, ella no sabía qué había estado esperando… ¿Un cardenal? ¿Una nariz sangrante?

Ryder le echó una mirada de reproche:

- Bueno, no somos completos bárbaros en lo que respecta a ti – cuando ella cruzó los brazos, él sacudió la cabeza. – Vale, sí. Sí lo somos.

Marley no pudo evitar una risita.

- No me pegó – dijo Ryder finalmente. – Probablemente me sentiría mejor si lo hubiera hecho.

Se había acabado el momento de las bromas, y Marley dio unos pasos cuidadosos hacia él:

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Me lo merecía – dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella cuando dijo: - Sé que ya me he disculpado por lo que te hice, pero eso no lo arregla.

- ¿Es por eso por lo que no me hablas? – preguntó ella en voz baja.

Se lo veía un poco confuso:

- ¿Por qué ibas a querer hablar conmigo? Soy la razón por la que Jake ha roto contigo, ¿o no? Le dijiste lo del beso.

- Le dije lo del beso. Tenía que hacerlo – confirmó Marley.

- Lo entiendo. Y no había dejado de hablarte, sólo supuse que querrías evitarme por un tiempo mientras que Jake se tranquilizaba, eso es todo – dijo Ryder. – Si ve que vas en serio con él, y sólo con él, quizás…

- ¿Qué, volvamos? – terminó Marley. Se sentó en el banco a su lado, e inmediatamente se arrepintió. El banco era pequeño y ahora estaban demasiado cerca. Pero no podía sentarse en otra parte sin parecer que le daba vergüenza, así que se quedó allí. – Sí, le conté lo del beso. Pero eso no fue por lo que rompió conmigo.

- ¿Por qué, entonces? – la desafió Ryder, claramente sin creerla.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle, dejando que sus ojos hablaran por ella, que expusieran su confusión, su cariño, su vulnerabilidad.

Él alzó la mano para tocarla, pero pareció volver a tomar el control de sí mismo cuando la retiró:

- Marley, tienes que decir algo… No puedo.

Marley tragó con esfuerzo:

- Él rompió conmigo porque… porque no le pude decir que no siento _nada_. Por ti – dijo con la voz entrecortada. Levantó la vista para encontrarlo mirándola, sólo mirándola, y la puso lo suficientemente nerviosa para volver a hablar. – Y tampoco es por los regalos – continuó, jugueteando con el colgante que aún llevaba. – Esas cosas no me importan, y si Jake me hubiera dado algo horrible o nada en absoluto, hubiera estado bien. Son los sentimientos que van detrás, y todo era tuyo, y sigo sin entender realmente cómo lo hiciste o por qué, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello – ahora estaba balbuceando. – Sólo tengo que saber si de verdad eres real, si esto es realmente tan perfecto como parece, quiero decir; sé que eres real de verdad, y yo solo… Es tu turno para decir algo ahora. Por favor.

- No se suponía que tú fueras a averiguarlo, lo del día se San Valentín – dijo suavemente.- Jake sólo quería que fuera algo especial para ti, Marley. Y…yo también.

Marley miró a sus pies:

- ''Oh, por tu felicidad alegremente daría la mía, incluso si tú nunca lo supieras *'' – citó sin aliento.

- ¿Qué? – otra vez se había quedado fuera de juego por la referencia a Cyrano.

Y como tenía que saber, tenía que estar segura, ella llevó las manos a su cara y repitió los movimientos que él hizo el día anterior, juntando sus labios con los suyos.

Antes, en cualquier ocasión que él la hubiera besado, había sido un beso en el escenario o ella había estado demasiado sorprendida para responderle. Por primera vez, ella estaba besándole a él, y cuando lo sintió empezar a responder fue como si algo encajara en su lugar, algo que estaba perdido, pero que no se había dado cuenta. El beso era vacilante, sin prisa, una llama lenta. En algún lugar de su mente, ella se preguntó si su corazón estaría latiendo lo suficientemente fuerte para que él lo oyera. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, ella se separó ligeramente, apoyando su frente contra la suya.

- Guau… - murmuró él, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

Ella sabía que él estaba probablemente asustado de lo fuera a pasar a continuación, de que si abría los ojos, vería que ella pensaba que todo había sido un error, de que ella lo lamentara, de que quisiera a Jake después de todo. Una avalancha de cariño la recorrió, y ella lo rodeó por las costillas con los brazos, inclinándose para buscar un abrazo.

- No quiero que nadie te tire un tronco antes de averiguar lo que siento por ti – confesó ella, su voz un poco más temblorosa de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Los brazos de él encontraron su lugar en sus hombros:

- Vale, quizás me siga dando vueltas la cabeza, pero juraría que acabas de decirme que alguien me iba a tirar un tronco, y no sé cómo reaccionar a eso.

Ella se rio, escondida en su pecho:

- Es de un libro – explicó ella. – Un libro muy romántico.

- No leo muy bien – le recordó Ryder.

- No tienes que hacerlo – respondió Marley. Ryder no necesitaba leer Cyrano, él ya entendía el tema mejor que nadie. – Además, me gusta muchísimo más este final, de cualquier de las manera.

- Vale… - Ryder frunció el ceño. - ¿Significa eso que debería besarte otra vez?

Ella sonrió y él obedeció, y ella se quedó pensando cómo había pensado alguna vez que el banco del piano era demasiado para los dos…de pronto parecía que no podían acercarse lo suficiente. Ella estaba prácticamente en su regazo en el momento en el que se separaron para coger aire.

- Así que… - respiró él. - ¿Significa esto que…?

- Bueno… - Marley tomó una profunda bocanada. – A ver, no quiero alardear delante de Jake ni nada de eso, pero…sí.

La cara de Ryder se desplomó con la mención de Jake.

- Mierda. Jake – suspiró. - ¿Sabes que después del ensayo vino y se disculpó? ¿Qué se disculpó conmigo?

- ¿En serio? – Marley estaba sorprendida.

- Me dijo que sabía cómo me sentía por ti, y que no debió aprovecharse de eso para intentar impresionarte - se encogió de hombros. – Así que yo me disculpé por besarte. Estuvo mal por mi parte, y no quiero ser ese tipo de tío. Además, debería haber sabido que no iba a ser capaz de lidiar con todo lo de los regalos, y dejarle que te diera…bueno, da igual. Como una persona decente, tendría que haberle dado al menos un pequeño consejo, por su bien y el tuyo.

Los ojos de Marley se abrieron con curiosidad:

- ¿Qué iba a regalarme?

Ryder sacudió la cabeza:

- No lo quieres saber. Confía en mí.

Marley hizo un mohín, pero realmente estaba contenta de que Ryder fuera el tipo de persona que no se dejaría llevar por cotilleos insignificantes como ese. Desde el principio, siempre había sentido que podía confiar en Ryder…algo que había tardado bastante en poder hacer con Jake.

- Ya lo hago – murmuró, besándole en la mejilla.

- Ya sabes que al final se lo tendremos que decir a Jake – advirtió Ryder. Parecía que todavía tuviera problemas para creer su suerte, que Marley realmente le quisiera a_ él._

- Creo, -dijo Marley lentamente, recordando lo que Jake le había dicho antes de que rompieran, - que al final no le molestará.

(*) Aunque he leído Cyrano de Bergerac, ahora mismo no tengo ningún ejemplar del libro a manos, por lo que la cita que la autora de la historia extrajo palabra por palabra del libro, tuve que traducirla de la forma que (a mi me pareció) que se acercaba más a lo que ponía en inglés. Probablemente, no será de esa forma como venga expresado en el libro original, pero sirve para hacerse una idea.


	5. Capítulo 5: Epílogo

A/N: Último capítulo de esta historia. Su autora original y yo esperamos que os haya gustado. Las reviews siguen siendo bienvenidas ;)

Capítulo 5: Epílogo.

Hacía ya una semana que había empezado a salir con Ryder, y sólo pensar en él le daba un brillo especial al rostro de Marley. Estar con él era muy fácil; él era dulce, considerado, a su madre le encantaba. Sin mencionar que cuando él la besaba, ella veía estrellas.

Había sido complicado al principio intentar encontrar una forma de ser feliz con Ryder sin hacer daño a Jake. Pero como Jake se seguía comportando con serenidad hacia los dos, ella sabía que él estaba intentado ser civilizado y mantener su temperamento bajo control, y ella estaba orgullosa de él por eso. Él hasta le había sonreído cuando entró hoy en la clase de inglés.

- ¿…tu opinión, Marley?

Marley levantó la vista y se ruborizó, porque se dio cuenta de que había estado pensando en Ryder y Jake en vez de escuchar en clase…_ otra vez._

- Sí – dijo Kitty en voz alta, mirando de forma petulante al cuaderno de Marley, en cuyos márgenes había estado garabateando perezosamente el nombre de Ryder. – Estoy segura de que todos estamos muy interesados en saber si sigues teniendo la francamente equivocada opinión de que Christian es el héroe del libro – terminó con un bostezo falso, para hacerle saber a la profesora que ella no restaba _realmente_ metida en la clase.

Marley le disparó una mirada agradecida por haberle dado la pregunta:

- Bueno… - empezó lentamente. – Creo que los dos son héroes.

- Escurre el bulto – tosió la Cheerio del collarín.

- Lo que Cyrano hizo para ayudar a Christian fue noble – dijo Marley, justamente. – Pero Christian hizo lo mismo. Intentó que Cyrano confesara que había sido él quien escribió las cartas. Quería darle a Roxane una oportunidad para decidir por sí misma, sabiendo todos los hechos, aunque él no pensara que ella le elegiría. Eso es tan desinteresado como lo que hizo Cyrano, creo. Simplemente, murió antes de que funcionara.

- Muy cierto – dijo la señora Swanson.

- Y cuando Cyrano decide no contarle que él escribió las cartas, porque no quería arruinar el recuerdo que Roxane tenía de Christian, creo que eso fue un signo de verdadera amistad – terminó Marley. – Es una pena que no pudieran tener un poco más de fe en Roxane desde el principio. Los dos sentían que debían esconderle algo, y deberían haberle dado un poco más de reconocimiento, y pensar que tomaría la decisión adecuada por las razones adecuadas.

- Creo que tienes unas percepciones muy buenas de estos personajes, Marley – alabó la señora Swanson.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Marley vio a Kitty haciendo como si tuviera arcadas.

- … Lo cual debería ayudaros con los deberes de este fin de semana: un ensayo de cinco páginas en los temas de romance y engaño en Cyrano de Bergerac.

La clase se quejó, pero ni los deberes del fin de semana, ni los teatrillos de Kitty podrían borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción de la cara de Marley.


End file.
